


One Tuesday

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell wandered and searched for others. Other victims for Unity. His master. Reverend Amos Howell trembled with anger after he remembered it was Tuesday. How he loathed every Tuesday. Reasons? Inspired by the Superman TAS episode Unity.





	One Tuesday

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell wandered and searched for others. Other victims for Unity. His master. Reverend Amos Howell trembled with anger after he remembered it was Tuesday. How he loathed every Tuesday. Reasons?

It was Tuesday when Reverend Amos Howell wandered and found himself near Unity's spaceship recently. There were wide eyes. Reverend Amos Howell revealed tears as soon as Unity controlled him. As soon as he became Unity's first Earth victim. 

Reverend Amos Howell wasn't going to find people for his master to unite with. His shoulders slumped before he returned to his master. He also recalled the latter hitting him last Tuesday when he never found new victims. He was going to suffer the consequences again. Every Tuesday. Reverend Amos Howell's Tuesday tears. 

 

THE END


End file.
